


faith no more

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, pls do not read if it triggers you, stay safe, tw!mentions of rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Однажды правда разрушила их жизни.Теперь же – свела воедино.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	faith no more

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик, был написан на мультифандомный гет-фест

Если бы в категорию нормальности можно было вписать желание всем и всегда говорить правду, то тогда Ли Тэён был бы определённо самым нормальным. Но когда тебе буквально приходится быть честным по не зависящим от тебя обстоятельствам, жить становится гораздо труднее. 

Ещё в детстве Тэён начал замечать, что многие взрослые обижались, если он в лоб говорил им, что думает об их новой причёске или костюме. Врать у него совсем не получалось: язык заплетался, и вместо слов выходили какие-то булькающие звуки. Тогда Тэён прочно уяснил одну простую истину: нужно быть честным. Даже если это иногда причиняет боль.

С таким девизом он прошёл всю среднюю школу, периодически получая по бокам от жертв его прямолинейности. Одноклассники не церемонились с ним, награждая новыми тумаками и обидными прозвищами; но потом все настолько устали от почти ежедневных криков и стычек, что предпочли просто игнорировать своего непутёвого товарища. С ним никто не дружил, не обсуждал последние новинки в мире гаджетов и не провожал до дома.

Пока не появилась она.

Дженни перевелась к ним на последнем году обучения в старшей школе. Поговаривали, что она из обеспеченной семьи, которая многие годы провела за границей. Собственно, это подтверждалось идеальным английским девушки без единого намёка на акцент и полным игнорированием правил приличия, принятых в школе и корейском обществе в целом. 

Дженни громко смеялась с глупых шуток парней, носила короткие юбки и ярко красила губы. Замечания преподавателей не возымели на неё никакого эффекта; ну ругаются и ругаются, а дальше что? Их дело учить, а не придираться к внешности учеников. И Тэён втайне поддерживал её стремления. 

А однажды Дженни села прямо рядом с ним. Тэён от неожиданности подавился воздухом и шлейфом её сладких духов; почему-то вдруг стало жутко тесно и неловко. Девушка усмехнулась и протянула ему свою маленькую ладонь.

– Будешь со мной дружить?

И с того самого дня они стали гораздо ближе, чем могли предположить. Возможно, они были лучшими друзьями, возможно, они были чем-то куда большим. 

Но то, что они привязаны друг к другу, отрицать не мог никто. Тэён продолжал говорить правду, время от времени получал по губам от сердобольных одноклассников, Дженни вступалась за него, расцарапывая лица и руки обидчиков, позже обрабатывая раны лучшего друга, и всё продолжалось по новой. Колесо жизни крутилось, месяцы спешили один за другим, и после сданных выпускных экзаменов дышать стало чуточку легче. 

//

Тэён подал заявление и целый ворох документов на историю искусства и дизайн, но на творческом испытании ему не хватило буквально нескольких баллов для поступления на бюджет – довольно приличную сумму обучения его семья не потянула бы. Да и ему самому было бы стыдно просить у родителей таких непосильных затрат. 

Поэтому пришлось забыть о давней мечте и поступать туда, что хотя бы позволит ему в будущем прокормить себя. Выбор пал на юриспруденцию – и безоговорочная честность Тэёна сыграла тут на руку. О его решении знали только родители, довольные, что сын не мается ерундой, а серьёзно заинтересован в своём будущем. 

Дженни никуда не хотела поступать. Она жаждала лишь свободы. И даже деньги её обеспеченной семьи не могли повлиять на неё. Отец видел в Дженни наследницу его фирмы, которая продолжит бравые дела своего прежнего владельца, мать желала только счастья для единственной дочери, пророча удачное замужество за такого же богатого юношу. Но это были их мечты – сама Дженни ничего этого не хотела. Но кто бы выслушал её тогда?

И назло своим родителям, назло глупому окружению и фальшивым улыбкам знакомых она подала документы в тот же институт, что и Тэён. На ту же специальность и тоже на бюджет. Нужно было видеть перекошенные лица родных, когда она потрясла перед ними списком поступивших, где гордо выделялось её иностранное имя. 

Дженни Ким – будущая юристка в ничем не примечательном вузе. Нонсенс для ребёнка из столь известной семьи. В её распоряжении были лучшие университеты столицы и даже обучение в другой стране, но ничего из этого ей не нужно было. Избавление от давящих оков, познание свободы и желание хоть раз принять решение самой – вот, что двигало ею в тот момент.

И у неё получилось: родители отступили, поняв, что её намерения серьезны, и она не сдастся под их напором. Первоначальное непонимание своего места в институте и бесконечные вопросы о том, а зачем же она вообще выбрала эту специальность, сменились спокойствием и уверенностью в правильности своих действий. Ей нравилось учиться, ибо призрачные мечты о справедливости для обездоленных прельщали её наивное сердце. Она верила в правосудие, даже несмотря на то, что в неё не верил никто.

Ещё Дженни нравилось быть в институте из-за Тэёна. Находиться рядом с лучшим другом стало для неё болезненной необходимостью и какой-то формой мазохизма; она видела его с другими сокурсниками, примечала заинтересованные взгляды роскошных девушек, обращённые к нему, и как-то странно себя чувствовала в эти моменты. 

Она не знала, была ли это банальная ревность или, может быть, уязвлённое самолюбие, но с тех пор она стала опять искать утешения в привычных тусовках и случайных связях. Прошлое снова давало знать о себе.

Тэён старался мало разговаривать с однокурсниками, чтобы не ляпнуть правду в самый неподходящий момент и не испортить итак натянутые отношения между ними. Впервые у него появились хорошие приятели (не друзья), и потерять их так скоро он не мог себе позволить. 

На очередной вечеринке, куда его пригласили старшие ребята, он заметил Дженни в обнимку с каким-то парнем. Тот, склонившись к её уху, шептал что-то наверняка пошлое, и она глупо хихикала ему в ворот куртки. Тэён понял: она чертовски пьяна. И совсем не контролирует себя. Он мог бы преодолеть расстояние между двумя концами комнаты в несколько шагов, но его остановил окрик таких же нетрезвых товарищей. Пришлось забыть о геройстве и последовать за парнями.

– Чего застыл там как вкопанный? – рассмеялся тот, что был повыше. Ёнхо, кажется. – Залипаешь на малышку Дженни?

– Нет, я совсем не… – Тэён не знал, почему вдруг растерялся. И в самом деле, зачем он следил за подругой, которая имеет право проводить своё время, как ей заблагорассудится? – Ты случайно не знаешь, с кем она там? – Он неопределённо махнул головой в её сторону.

– Это Чживон, один из самых крутых парней на факультете инженерии. Тот ещё экземпляр, – усмехнулся Джехён. – Типичный бэд бой.

– Нелестно ты о нём отзываешься, – изогнул бровь Тэён. – Он не опасен для неё?

– Эй, кому ещё выпивки? – Высокий парень с забавными кудрями разносил бутылки соджу, попутно расталкивая обнимающиеся парочки, крича что-то о ванной и комнате наверху.

Тэёна прошибло холодным потом. Обернувшись, он, как и предполагал, не увидел Дженни и её спутника. Догадка ударила в мозг, и он кинулся вверх по лестнице, едва не передавив сонную девушку на полу. В коридоре горел тусклый свет, и перед ним предстали несколько дверей в противоположные комнаты. Две из них были открыты: в первой беседовали две девушки, показывая друг другу аккаунты их парней в инстаграме; во второй мирно спал студент с его потока. Тэён пршмыгнул мимо него и остановился напротив третьей (и последней) комнаты. 

Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и через узкую полоску в проёме он увидел повёрнутых к нему спиной двух мужчин в чёрных куртках. Они о чём-то переговаривались и кивали на кровать, с которой свисали обнажённые женские ноги. Юбка девушки, вероятно, задралась (или её предусмотрительно сняли), а сама она лежала без движения. 

Лица не было видно, и Тэён уже собирался было уйти, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за татуировку на бедре в форме крыла ангела. Только у одного человека, которого он знал, была именно такая.

Дженни.

Тэён впился взором к находящимся в комнате, внимательно следя за каждым их действием. В горле пересохло от напряжения и липкого страха, сковавшего всё его тело. Он с трудом проглотил слюну и проморгался; один из мужчин расстегнул джинсы и спустил штаны пониже, попутно подтягивая обездвиженную девушку за голень. На ней было чёрное кружевное бельё, которое спустя секунду оказалось на полу. 

Тэён с ужасом отшатнулся и рванул обратно на первый этаж, не в силах вынести происходящее перед его глазами. 

Его всего трясло, и даже залпом выпитое пиво не помогло. Сердце стучало как бешеное, и он накинул куртку на плечи, спешно покидая проклятую вечеринку, куда даже не хотел приходить. И теперь он понял, почему. Он не должен был видеть этого; как же он посмотрит Дженни в глаза после увиденного? И самое главное: почему, чёрт возьми, он её не защитил?  
Тэён уже знает ответ – потому что он слабак. И всегда им был.

// 

Дженни не появилась ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. В институте без неё слишком скучно, лекции тянулись долго и нудно, и даже сокурсники успели надоесть. Тэён всерьёз забеспокоился о ней и наконец написал сообщение. Она прочитала, но не ответила. Ну хоть что-то. Значит, с ней не всё так плохо. Это уже немного обнадёжило. 

Но стыд и отвратительное чувство причастности к чему-то аморальному по-прежнему жили в нём, как будто это он, Тэён, тогда сотворил те ужасные вещи, о которых он совершенно не хочет думать. И даже горячий душ не смыл невидимую грязь с его рук.

Спустя несколько дней он увидел Дженни в привычных чёрных джинсах и толстовке; она выглядела уставшей и чуть осунувшейся. Тэён не поверил своим глазам и не знал, куда спрятаться от греха подальше. Но она сама подошла к другу и едва улыбнулась на приветствие одногруппников неподалёку. 

Приблизившись к Тэёну, она слегка кивнула ему, присаживаясь рядом. С минуту-две они оба молчали, и затянувшаяся тишина резала уши похуже громкой музыки из динамиков на вечеринке. Напряжение витало в воздухе, и Дженни собрала всю волю в кулак, чтобы рассеять его.

– Знаешь, я скучала по тебе, – выдохнула она, кусая губы. – Мы так давно нормально не общались. Простишь меня? – Она подняла на него свои опухшие глаза и машинально откинула волосы с лица. 

Тэён сглотнул и прикусил щёку изнутри. Он почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он разрыдается прямо перед ней. Простит ли он её? Что за глупый вопрос. А простит ли его Дженни, когда узнает, что он всё видел тем вечером?

– Ты не должна просить у меня прощения, – так же тихо сказал он. – Я никогда не буду на тебя в обиде. Ты же знаешь.

– За всей этой мишурой и эйфорией от новых знакомств и ощущений я совсем позабыла, что все эти годы рядом со мной был ты. Я должна была беречь своего лучшего друга, понимаешь? Если, конечно, ты всё ещё считаешь меня своей подругой. – Грустная улыбка и одинокая слеза в уголке глаза.

– Ты – лучшее, что было и есть в моей жизни, – прошептал Тэён, сам от себя не ожидая подобного. – И я благодарен судьбе за то, что она свела нас с тобой. – Последнее он вымолвил, безуспешно пытаясь подавить всхлипы и утирая нос рукавом. Чёртова сентиментальность.

Дженни развернулась к нему и прижала дрожащего парня к себе, крепко обнимая и поглаживая по спине. Среди фальшивок и лицемеров, смеющихся за её спиной и поливающих грязью, один Тэён оставался настоящим и искренним, и за это она так высоко его ценила и любила (куда больше, чем просто друга: он был её приятелем, её братом, её отцом; но только возлюбленным не был – и это так терзало её неспокойную душу). Они так просидели до конца учебного дня, утешая друг друга и вспоминая былые времена.

Совесть мучила его с каждым днём всё больше; ему следовало ещё тогда рассказать Дженни о случившемся, чтобы она не узнала об инциденте от других. Но кто мог узнать? Только если те уроды не проболтались о своём злодеянии, которое многие мужчины даже не считают за таковое, гордо повествуя о своих трофеях. Они смотрели на неё как на очередную добычу, на кусок мяса, завёрнутый в красивую упаковку, и у Тэёна непроизвольно сжимались кулаки, когда он думал о том, что они успели с ней сделать. 

Грёбаные твари, калечащие девушек и наслаждающиеся своим превосходством. Когда-нибудь кара обязательно настигнет их, и Тэён готов поклясться, что произойдёт это очень скоро. Во всяком случае, он надеялся на такой исход.

//

В гостиной было душно, толпы пьяных людей вокруг отнюдь не вселяли доверия, и Тэён стал протискиваться вдоль стены на балкон. Попав туда, он задвинул дверь, ведущую в зал, и устало облокотился о перила. Внутренняя дрожь не прошла, ноги словно налились свинцом, и он почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Присев на пол, он прикрыл глаза. Во рту пересохло, хотя он пять минут назад отпил из своего стакана, предварительно убедившись, что кроме лимонада туда ничего не добавили. 

Мысли крутились вокруг одного человека, перед которым он бесконечно провинился. 

Дженни обещала прийти к восьми, и он послушно её дожидался на диване в компании Джонни и Джехёна, без умолку трещавших о новой видеоигре. Помотав головой из стороны в сторону, он постарался привести себя в чувство, но без толку. Тогда он отвесил себе хорошую такую пощёчину, мгновенно протрезвев и прикладывая другую, холодную, руку к горящей щеке. 

Поднявшись на ноги, он медленно двинулся обратно в гостиную.  
Дженни приветливо махала многочисленным знакомым и обменивалась приветственными поцелуями с некоторыми студентками; за ней следовал, как верный пёс, Чживон, который время от времени прижимал хрупкое тело к себе и поглаживал округлые бёдра девушки. 

В короткой юбке и бархатном топе Дженни была невероятно хороша, это отмечал не только Тэён, но и все остальные. Парни провожали её фигуру похотливыми взглядами и сальными шуточками, вызывая у Тэёна рвотный рефлекс и желание заехать им по морде. 

Поймав на себе его взор, Дженни обернулась и широко улыбнулась ему через всю комнату.

– Тэён!

Чживон недовольно покосился на него и, фыркнув, отошёл к своим приятелям. Не оценил во мне соперника, догадался Тэён. Однако эту мысль подвинула следующая, когда он обратил внимание на одежду парня. Знакомая чёрная кожаная куртка и тёмные джинсы. Нет, этого не может быть. В городе полным-полно точно таких же курток, это же просто абсурдно. 

Но потом Чживон заговорил с каким-то мутным типом, и тогда все сомнения отпали. Это были они. Те два урода, что надругались над бездыханной девушкой в ту роковую ночь. Над его лучшей подругой. Самым близким человеком на всём свете.

Проигнорировав вопрос Дженни о самочувствии, Тэён направился прямиком к смеющимся парням. Его пугала собственная решимость и жажда мести. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Грубо развернув Чживона за плечо, он что есть мочи ударил того в челюсть. Рука болезненно заныла, но Тэён продолжал бить по окровавленному лицу, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. 

Визгливые крики девушек и ругательства парней отрезвили его; кто-то оттащил его за шкирку и бросил лежать на полу. Приятели Чживона подбежали к нему и стали помогать подняться, высокий тип звонил в больницу. Дженни, до этого оцепенело стоявшая в углу, бросилась к Тэёну.

– Что ты тут устроил?! Совсем с ума сошёл? – Она толкнула его в грудь своими маленькими кулаками; голова звучно стукнулась о пол, и Ли подумал, что не так уж и далека от правды она была с этими заявлениями. Он действительно рехнулся, раз перед всем их потоком ни с того ни с сего расквасил нос незнакомому парню.

– Нет, Дженни, я более чем в порядке, – с трудом поднялся на локтях он. – А вот они, – он указал пальцем на истекающего кровью Чживона и его приспешника, – грёбаные мудаки, которые ответят за своё преступление.

– Да что они такого вообще сделали? – вскипела Дженни. – Или ты завидуешь тому, что я нашла себе новых друзей и не провожу много времени с тобой?

– Я просто забочусь о тебе, поверь мне!

– Тогда скажи наконец, в чём ты их обвиняешь. – Дженни поднялась на ноги и посмотрела на него сверху вниз. – Так я и подумала. Ты просто трус, Ли Тэён. Ты жалок и…

– Они изнасиловали тебя, – с трудом выдавил он. – Тем вечером в квартире у Минхёна. 

– Что… – она собиралась с силами, начиная мелко дрожать. – Что ты такое говоришь? Ты лжёшь!

– Я никогда не лгал тебе, ты ведь знаешь. Я видел их, я видел всё, что они делали с тобой.

– Нет, замолчи! Я не хочу слушать тебя! – Дженни выбежала из гостиной, следом хлопнув дверью апартаментов. 

Полупьяные очевидцы инцидента перешёптывались и не спускали глаз с побледневшего Тэёна; к тому времени Чживон и его дружок уже уехали в больницу, пообещав написать на него заявление в полицию. И тогда Тэён понял, что его собственная жизнь катится к чертям.

// 

Всю следующую неделю он отлеживался дома, сославшись на простуду и головную боль. Мать ничего не говорила, только вздыхала и приносила больше лекарств. 

Отвращение к самому себе пересиливало в разы хотя бы мизерное уважение за то, что он рассказал Дженни о случившемся. Проклятая честность! Всем было бы лучше, если бы он молчал. Возможно, его подруга была бы куда счастливее в неведении; но нет, он обязательно должен был испортить и без того хрупкие отношения между ними. Он уверен, что Дженни его никогда не простит. И будет абсолютно права.

Первые несколько дней после болезни в институте все обходили его стороной и игнорировали его существование. Вспоминались школьные годы, когда одноклассники открыто его презирали и унижали, и только один человек вставал на его защиту. Человек, которого он предал и опозорил перед другими. Как же омерзительно. И до боли стыдно.

Дженни появилась в институтских коридорах спустя ещё пять дней; она была одета в чёрные джинсы и такого же цвета свитер. Бледность её лица оттеняла синева под глазами и пересохшие губы. От увиденного у Тэёна заныло в груди и перехватило дыхание. Даже такая, словно в траурном одеянии, она была прекрасна. Но это было неправильно – так рассуждать. Ведь она оплакивала свою честь, над которой надругались. 

Тэён несмело приблизился к ней; деканат был закрыт на обеденный перерыв, и Дженни прятала лицо в вороте свитера, боясь поднять глаза на сокурсников. Она чувствовала себя жалкой и опозоренной, не хватало ещё их лицемерного сочувствия и притворного участия в её судьбе. Её просто тошнило от них. 

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, она медленно повернула голову на звук. Тэён встал рядом с ней и запустил руки в карманы. Он понятия не имел, с чего начать разговор. Извиниться? Пообещать больше так не делать? Или забить на всё и вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало? Нет, всё не то. Боже, почему так тяжело.

– Прости за то, что я тогда сказал. Я не должен был говорить тебе этого перед ними. Я вообще не знал, что мне…

– Пожалуйста, замолчи. Ты такой же, как они, – холодно отчеканила Дженни. – Ты видел, что они со мной делают, и не остановил их! Ты потакал им, ты тоже виновен в этом. – Её голос дрогнул, и она откашлялась. Слёзы покатились по осунувшимся щекам. – Ты мне противен, Ли Тэён. Прошу, оставь меня! 

– Я был честен с тобой! Я не хотел врать тебе, я всегда говорил тебе только правду.

– Твоя правда разрушила мне жизнь! – вскричала севшим голосом девушка. – Я ненавижу тебя всем сердцем.

Подоспевшая в этот момент секретарша развеяла их тяжёлый разговор, и Дженни зашла за ней в деканат, даже не взглянув на Тэёна. Тогда он ещё не знал, что это был последний день, когда он её видит. 

Потом от Джонни он услышал, что она забрала документы и переехала за границу вместе с родителями. Мистер Ким открывал новый филиал компании и забрал всю семью с собой. Но Тэён был уверен, что дело было не только в этом. 

Он винил себя и скучал по ней каждый день и каждую минуту. Но время шло вперёд, и он тоже двигался следом за ним. Сезоны сменяли друг друга, как бесконечная карусель, дни становились то короче, то длиннее, год плавно перетекал в другой. 

Так пролетели три года юриспруденции, он получил степень бакалавра и решил проучиться ещё два года в магистратуре для повышения квалификации. Да и сам процесс учёбы ему нравился, так он мог отвлечься от ежедневного самобичевания. 

Потихоньку мысли о Дженни оттеснялись в угол насущными проблемами и подготовкой к экзаменам. Помощь Джонни и Джехёна в подработках у их отцов поспособствовали приобретению бесценного опыта в разрешении некоторых судебных дел, и Тэён окончательно удостоверился, что выбрал правильную специальность.

//

Пять лет без Дженни пролетели незаметно.

После защиты диссертации и завершения обучения в институте он стал активно искать работу, не желая оставаться должным кому-либо. Поначалу было сложно, многие конторы и крупные фирмы отказывали ему ввиду недостаточного опыта или молодого возраста. 

Однако в один из дней ему повезло, и вскоре он получил работу в престижной компании. Они занимались гражданскими делами, в основном имущественного характера (иногда в этот перечень добавлялся бракоразводный процесс, с которым у Тэёна были небольшие проблемы вследствие маленького интереса к подобным темам). 

Весной, спустя полгода после прихода в компанию, ему доверили вести важное дело по делению имущества бывших супругов. По словам Тэиля, его коллеги из отдела, миссис Ким, ранее подавшая документы на развод, требовала с мистера Кана одну из его квартир и половину совместных доходов, заработанных ими обоими в браке. 

Мужчина не желал уступать законно принадлежащую супруге часть имущества и искал новые способы и средства обойтись минимальными выплатами. Миссис Ким это не устраивало, и поэтому она обратилась в компанию, в которой работал Тэён, чтобы добиться справедливости. 

Такая перспектива защиты интересов обездоленной женщины казалась чрезвычайно выгодной: если Тэён сумеет (а он точно сможет, ведь природная честность и дар убеждения не раз помогали ему вести весьма запутанные и неоднозначные дела) разрешить конфликт без потерь для стороны миссис Ким, то сей факт прочно войдёт в его резюме и добавит ему преимущество при получении новых заданий. Поэтому он кивнул Тэилю и последовал за ним в переговорный кабинет. 

Сквозь прозрачную дверь он увидел присутствующих: за длинным столом сидели несколько человек, со спины нельзя было разглядеть их лиц. Две женщины в классических пальто, мужчина в чёрном и секретарша из их отдела, Сыльги. Тэён деликатно постучался и открыл дверь, мягко ступая по ковровому покрытию. 

Сидящие обернулись на звук и заинтересованно посмотрели на него. Мужчина нахмурил брови, недоверчиво покосившись на папку в руках Тэёна; одна из женщин, та, что была постарше, равнодушно пробежалась глазами по адвокату, сразу же отвернувшись; Сыльги приветливо кивнула ему и налила кофе в одну из чашек на подносе.

И лишь один человек удивлённо смотрел на него всё то время, что он стоял на пороге, не отводя взгляда и почти перестав дышать. Тэён обратил на неё своё внимание и оцепенел от изумления; лицо её показалось ему знакомым, словно старательно забытое прошлое вновь постучалось в окно его души и напомнило о себе. Он понял, кого видит перед собой. Это была она. 

Дженни Ким. 

Его некогда лучшая подруга. Которую он предал и бросил на растерзание злым людям, готовым накинуться на неё в любой момент. Ему стало так стыдно и противно от себя, что он отвёл глаза в сторону и медленно двинулся к столу. 

Она изменилась, будто действительно стала другим человеком; яркие карие глаза с годами потускнели, вместо длинных волос лицо обрамляло идеальное каре, а мягкие щёки превратились в острые скулы. 

На безымянном пальце не наблюдалось кольца, значит, пока не замужем. Это можно было бы расценить как второй шанс, подарок судьбы, но один серьёзный момент погасил все прежние надежды. 

Когда Дженни приподнялась, чтобы пожать его протянутую руку, последовав примеру матери, он заметил её округлившийся живот, как бы невзначай прикрытый свободной блузкой. Сомнений быть не могло: она и есть та миссис Ким, подавшая на развод с мистером Каном. Это подтвердил и Тэиль, передавший какие-то бумаги и важные документы Тэёну. Бегло просмотрев листы, он пообещал тщательнее ознакомиться с делом на досуге. 

Мать Дженни, миссис Чхве, извинившись, поспешно встала из-за стола и приложила смартфон к уху, покидая кабинет. Помощник семейства продиктовал Тэёну свой номер телефона и передал пару заявлений, которые адвокат тоже с любопытством изучил. Вскоре вернулась миссис Чхве и взяла свою сумку со стула, на ходу застёгивая пальто.

– К сожалению, я вынуждена вас сейчас покинуть, мне нужно разобраться с одним срочным делом. 

– Мама, может, мне тоже стоит уйти? Адвокат Ли уже введён в курс дела и, думаю, он сам со всем прекрасно разберётся. – Дженни избегала контакта глаз с ним, и со стороны это могло выглядеть забавно, если не знать того контекста, которое это действие содержало.

– Нет-нет, кто-то же должен проконтролировать ход процесса. К тому же, Юнхён нужен мне для важного поручения. Что ж, – выпрямилась женщина, – нам пора. Пойдёмте, мистер Сон. 

Миссис Чхве с помощником быстро удалились, громко хлопнув дверью кабинета. Сыльги постояла с минуту, сортируя чистые чашки на подносе, и поднесла Тэёну подостывший кофе. Она предложила напиток Дженни, но та вежливо отказалась, сославшись на своё положение. После ухода секретарши неловкость и напряжённость между ними усилились; атмосфера стала тяжёлой и тягуче-липкой, словно они находились не в свободном помещении, а в желеобразном состоянии. 

Тэён не решался нарушить тишину и заговорить как в прежние времена. Он отчётливо понимал, что это будет выглядеть как минимум странно после всего, что между ними произошло. Поэтому он углубился в документы и не отрывал взгляда до тех пор, пока Дженни не вскрикнула, схватившись за бок.

– Что с тобой? Ты в порядке? – Он оказался подле неё в считанные секунды, поддерживая за спину. 

Девушка заметно расслабилась спустя минуту, и он убрал руку с её плеча.

– Всё нормально, просто иногда так бывает, – смутилась она. Обсуждать свою беременность с бывшим другом было дико странно. – Ну, когда ребёнок толкается.

– О, тогда ясно, – он был смущён не меньше неё. А на слове «ребёнок» его уши отчего-то покраснели. – Прости, я не хотел мешать тебе.

– Нет, не волнуйся. Я даже рада, что ты захотел мне помочь.

– Как давно ты замужем за мистером Каном? Вернее, была, – промолвил Тэён, чтобы сменить тему. – И почему он с тобой разводится?

– Это я с ним развожусь, – поправила она адвоката. – Надоело терпеть постоянные унижения и его измены.

Впрочем, ничего необычного. Больше половины семейных пар разводятся из-за неспособности одного партнёра сохранять верность другому. Иногда он сталкивался с подобными делами в своей практике. Но именно ситуация давней подруги почему-то выбивает из колеи. Как бы там ни было, он возьмёт себя в руки и отсудит у того ублюдка то, что причитается Дженни по закону. 

– Прости, я не знал. В любом случае можешь не волноваться: я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе отдали твоё имущество.

– Спасибо, Тэён. Я рада, что твоя честность и порядочность пригодились в твоей работе.

– Однажды моя честность сгубила жизнь близкому мне человеку, – склонил голову Тэён. – Прости меня за это, если сможешь. 

– Эй, не говори так, – она положила тёплую ладонь на его холодную кисть. – Я уже давно простила тебя. Если бы не ты, я бы продолжала встречаться с тем насильником, ничего не подозревая, – с трудом выговорила она. – Так что ты меня спас.

– Но я ничего не сделал, чтобы тебя спасти. И до сих пор корю себя за бессилие.

– Перестань, – Дженни с усилием поднялась со стула, подходя ближе к адвокату. – Ты ни в чём не виноват. Я тебя не виню.

Тэён сморгнул проступившие слёзы и встал на ноги, упираясь в стол руками.

– Тогда я клянусь тебе, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы судья благосклонно к тебе отнёсся и содрал с мистера Кана приличную сумму. Ведь теперь ты будешь не одна, – кивнул он на живот девушки. Та рассмеялась и неожиданно ойкнула, держась за бок.

– Не хочешь поздороваться с ним? – она нежно погладила слева от талии, где раздались толчки ребёнка. 

Тэён приложил ладонь на указанное место и через секунду ощутил сильный удар детской ножки. Дженни тихо засмеялась и накрыла его руку своей. Парень поднял на неё свой взгляд и столкнулся с наивной и какой-то непосредственной искренностью в карих глазах. 

Толчки прекратились, но он не спешил убирать ладонь. Тепло и близость тела бывшей подруги вскружили ему голову, и он обнял её другой рукой, прижимая к себе. Дженни спрятала лицо у него на плече и всхлипнула.

Так долго он ждал этого момента, столько дней и ночей мечтал извиниться перед той, кого любил. Сначала как друга, сестру, близкого человека. А теперь – как самую светлую и большую любовь в его жизни. Жаль только, что, чтобы осознать и получить её, им пришлось пройти испытание временем и судьбой.

Однажды правда разрушила их жизни.

Теперь же – свела воедино.

И маленькое существо с гулко бьющимся сердцем внутри Дженни стало свидетелем их правды.


End file.
